Air pollution is a significant problem for many major cities. For example, air pollution is responsible for many health conditions in humans including pulmonary irritations, heart disease, and lung cancer. Air pollution can include noxious gasses, liquids, and particulates that enter the atmosphere. Smog is a common form of air pollution and is caused by particulates in the air that act as nucleation centers for water molecules that become large enough to scatter light. Smog can also include oxides of sulfur and nitrogen from the exhaust emissions of motor vehicles.
Current methods for reducing air pollution are directed toward reducing or minimizing sources of air pollution. For example, air quality standards have been enacted setting upper limits on the concentration of certain types of pollutants. Legislation has also been enacted setting standards for minimum levels of fuel efficiency for motor vehicles. Taxes are imposed on manufacturers of new motor vehicles that fail to meet fuel efficiency standards. Environmental agencies have also set limits on emissions from factories, power plants, and other industrial facilities.
Unfortunately, current methods do not address the removal of existing pollutants from the atmosphere. In this regard, smog-producing particulates can remain suspended in the air for a relatively long period of time due to their very small size. Although suspended particulates may eventually be washed to the ground during a precipitation event, certain geographic areas may go for months without rainfall. Furthermore, certain pollutants that are washed to the ground may be harmful to plants and animals.
As can be seen, there exists a need in the art for a system and method for actively removing pollutants from the atmosphere.